


Can You Hear Me Screaming Please Don't Leave Me

by KissingWhiteLies



Series: Songs Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I wanted to do an awarness, I'm sorry :(, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, this actually made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWhiteLies/pseuds/KissingWhiteLies
Summary: November 13, 2019, was the scariest day of Roman's nineteen years of living. Everything that night felt like a nightmare, but he was living in the nightmare and he couldn't do anything to make it better, we're getting ahead of ourselves though, we should start from the begging.





	Can You Hear Me Screaming Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Don't read if you're triggered by pill mention/suicide mention  
> 2\. My anxiety pills are green so that's where that description came from  
> 3\. the title is from: Hold On - Chord Overstreet  
> 4\. i have tumblr: @sanders-soft-sides

November 13, 2019, was the scariest day of Roman's nineteen years of living. Everything that night felt like a nightmare, but he was living in the nightmare and he couldn't do anything to make it better, we're getting ahead of ourselves though, we should start from the begging.   
Roman met Virgil on December 19, 2006; Virgil's fifth birthday. Virgil was having a birthday party at the park and no one came, Roman just so happened to be at the very same park. He came up to little Virgil- who looked like he was on the verge of tears- and said, "Hi! I'm Roman! What's your name?"  
"Just leave me alone," The other grumbled.  
Roman sat down next to him and told him, "Nope!" And from that point on, he never left his side, metaphorically speaking, no matter how much Virgil thought he was annoying he knew he always had someone in his corner.   
On July 21, 2013, Virgil was diagnosed with severe social anxiety. Within that week, Roman dragged Virgil to a seminar on dealing with mental illnesses and how to combat them. Roman read about it as much as he could to know exactly how to help Virgil with his attacks, he tried so, so hard to understand everything Virgil goes through. "Look here," Roman smiled at Virgil looked down at the book, Virgil looked over his shoulder, "It says, 'it's not curable, yet,'" Virgil frowned, "But! You can learn to manage it!"   
Now here Roman is, on November 13, 2019, bolting up the stairs, "Virgil!" He shouted, no response, all the lights were turned off but one, the bathroom light shone from under the bathroom door, Virgil ran to it quickly, pounding on the door, "Virgil! Are you alright in there?" He waited five seconds that felt like minutes, hours, weeks, months, years, and still, Virgil didn't answer. He tried to turn the handle but it was locked, he banged hard on the door. He, finally, got the door to open (he probably broke it) only to be introduced to a scene he never wanted to see.  
Virgil was laying on the bathroom floor, a few green pills on the counter some on the floor, and then his eyes landed to his hand, his hand had the orange pill bottle clutched in his hand. "Virgil, c'mon buddy wake up," He dropped to his knees right next to Virgil's limp body. "Please, c'mon Sunshine," Sunshine- the only nickname Virgil actually liked but only because the way Roman had said it- if anyone else called him that he'd probably kill them.  
Roman reached for his phone and tapped the emergency call button when he turned it on and typed in '9-1-1'. "911 what's your emergency?"  
"I need an ambulance! Please! Hurry!" Roman shouted through sobs.  
"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine but my friend is fucking dying please bring an ambulance please!" Roman cried starring at his best friend, the boy has been in love with for years, on the bathroom floor, dying.  
"Sir, I'm going to need your address,"  
"Yeah- um... 1945 Sanders Drive, please hurry!" He wiped his eyes, looking down at Virgil in the softest voice he could, he put a hand on his cheek, "Someones on their way, Sunshine," He leaned down to kiss his forehead.   
"Sir, are you still with me?"  
"Yes, ma'am," He nodded solemnly.  
"Can you check his pulse for me, sir?"  
"Yeah, yeah of course," He put two fingers to Virgil's neck, a sigh of relief flew out of his mouth when he felt a small bump, he was still alive, tears spilled down his cheeks, down his nose, and onto Virgil.  
"It's weak,"  
He heard loud sirens, they were quick, and thank God for that. They ran up the stairs and snatched Virgil away from Roman, Roman chased them before a paramedic stopped him, "Are you a family member or a spouse?"  
"What? Uh... No, I'm his best friend,"   
"I'm sorry sir, you cannot get on that ambulance."  
"No, no, please, he needs me, please." He went around the paramedic.  
"Sir," The paramedic grabbed Roman's wrist, "I'm sorry, you cannot go with them, I will drive to the hospital because you are not in the right frame of mind to be driving but you cannot ride with him." Tears rapidly ran down his cheeks, at a loss for words.  
The car ride to the hospital was silent save for Romans sobs. "Does he have a mother, father, sister, anything of that sort?"  
"No, the last known biological connection to Virgil was his mother, but she died last summer,"   
"So you're it?" The paramedic looked over at him.  
"No, there's two others Patton Love and Logan Bary,"   
"And you are all..."  
"Best friends," Roman said looking out the window at the passing lights, "No, better than best friends," Tears were still free falling down his face, "It's the four of us or none of us," He sobbed, "I'm sorry," He covered his face trying to compose himself.  
"You should call the other two,"   
-  
Roman, Patton, and Logan sat together in the ER waiting room. "What did he take?" The detective was questioning the three of them together.  
"His anxiety medicine, I don't know what it's called all I know is that it was green," Roman answered his head leaned on Patton's shoulder.   
"Okay, and this question all three of you need to answer, was there any signs, anything that you may have missed?"  
"Virgil would come to any of us if he was feeling inadequate," Logan shook his head, "And he never did, he and I normally talk statistics of things happening ect and less about feelings, but nonetheless he would've come to me, or Patton, and especially Roman." Logan was the one who hadn't shed any tears and he was trying to be strong for the other two but you could hear in his voice how sad and 'inadequate' he truly felt.  
"He and I have been friends since we were six, he never told-" Roman sniffed crying into Patton's shoulder, "He never told me anything,"  
Patton was completely silent and he refused to speak whatsoever, he seemed to be in shutdown mode.  
A doctor in a white lab coat came out of the doors switching places with the obnoxious detective, "Hey, guys," She smiled kindly, Logan smiled back tipping his glasses, it was a very forced and fake smile but he felt like he owed it to her. "Virgil is in critical condition," Patton looked away from the woman his sobs loud. "He is expected to get out of the coma he is in within the next two to three days, we are transferring him to a room now, and you will be able to go see him," She said inhaling deeply, "I uh... I'm sorry boys, I'll be back to tell you all his room number and you guys, unfortunately, can't stay with him but you can be with him tomorrow morning at about eight am and overnight tomorrow as well," She smiled warmly patting Romans hands.  
That night, the boys stayed in the ER waiting room that was the second time out of the nine years Roman has known Logan he saw him cry, he stopped being strong when Patton had fallen asleep. Logan's body was shaking with how hard he had been crying people starring, questioning why he was sobbing so hard. Roman had moved from sitting next to Patton to sitting next to Logan he grabbed his hands looking the taller boy in the eye, "Everything is going to be fine, Logan,"  
"And if- If he will be fine-" His breath hitched wiping the tears that still kept coming, "What... What if he tries again and he..." He stared down at their hands, "He..." He looked up into Roman's eyes, "He dies, or he dies now, you heard her..." Patton stirred in his slumber cause them to whisper even quieter, "He's in a coma what if..." He looked away from Roman, "What if he never wakes up,"  
"He's going to wake up, Logan," He shook his head, "He will you just gotta have faith,"  
"And what has faith ever gotten him, Roman?" He squinted at his friend, "His father left him, he has anxiety, and his mother died when he needed her the most, what has faith gotten Virgil?"  
"Us." His voice cracked.  
"You need to face the facts, Roman, he could not-"  
"Don't say that Logan," He shook his head, his voice cracking as tears fell down his face, "He's going to live, I know it,"   
He frowned. "I'm trying to brace us for the worst,"   
-  
That following morning at 8 am sharp after they found out his room number and quickly went to his hospital room. He was connected to all these wires and IV's the sight made Patton turn away from him and covered his face he couldn't bear to his see his friend connected to all that stuff. "Oh my gosh," His face was pale, Logan came close to Patton not knowing if he wanted to be hugged or not so he stood there in front of him.  
Roman came went up towards the bed he watched Virgil's chest rise and fall, he pulled up the chair and sat right next to him, he looked so peaceful. He reached to grab his hand and hesitated for a while, before intertwining their fingers. "Don't leave me, Sunshine," He whispered.  
The next three days came and went the three boys visited the sleeping boy every day except the second day, and when they came on the third day, they came and visited and there he was his eyes opened and he was sitting there watching the bachelor as if nothing ever happened. Roman ran to the bed, "Virgil? Are you awake?"   
"Oh, hey guys, I didn't see you come in," He smiled.  
"Oh, hey guys?" Why did that piss Roman off so much, "Hey guys?"  
"What?"  
"What do you mean 'what'? Virgil-"  
"I don't want to talk about it lets pretend it hasn't happened,"   
"No, we need to talk about what happened, Virgil."  
"Why? It didn't affect you, I was the one in a coma," Logan starred over at Virgil.  
"Yes-"  
"It didn't affect us? It didn't- Virgil I had to break your bathroom door down to see you almost dead, you're our best fuckin friend that's traumatizing. I got no sleep worrying sick about you-"  
"I'm sorry, okay!" He shouted back, shutting Roman up, "I'm sorry, you guys," He began to sob, "You guys deserve-"  
"Shut up," This was the first time Patton has spoken in three days, "We deserve you, you deserve us, we deserve each other, Virge,"   
-  
When Logan and Patton left to go get food for everyone else this was Romans time to tell him exactly how he feels, "I love you," He said in the middle of watching 'The Amazing World of Gumball'.  
"What?" He turned towards him, the heart monitor sound picked up speed.   
"I love you," He said his eyes glued to the TV not paying attention to the show in the slightest.  
"Oh," He nodded, "Huh..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing," He shook his head.  
"Tell me,"  
"It's just... You've never told me that before,"  
"I haven't?"  
"No, well, maybe I should say it everyday for the rest of our lives, what do you think?"  
"I would like that," Virgil looked over at his best friend with a smile.  
"I know you would, Hot Topic,"  
"Aw, you think I'm hot,"  
"I do," He laughed.


End file.
